The Festival?
by izanagimon1412
Summary: characters from the world of oz somehow gained the ability to slide to the real world, and now Kazuma lives with his avatar, king Kazma. will this be the moment that everyone's been waiting for? will King confess his proposal to his partner? King x kazuma, yaoi, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The Festival?

Chapter 1

**This is 4 the Kazuma + King fans, What if the avatars of oz started to appear in the real world. **

**i do not own any of the character from the summer wars franchise **

* * *

Kazuma's POV

School bell rings. i left the school grounds and walked down the quiet street. suddenly something yanked on my arm and dragged me in a dark alley. they threw me to a wall and i looked to meet my adversary.

"Rikiya Makino..." i groaned the name of my opponent. Rikkiya grabbed my T-shirt and spat out his meaningless words

"You think your all that Kazuma! don't act smug, just because you bet me in oz don't you start thinking any ideas! I'm still the best and your nothing but a loser!" the young brute raised his fist getting ready to strike. but i got out of the bullies' grip in a blink of an eye and stood behind him, nodding my head side-ways looking how foolish he is.

"are you done yet 'cause I am. *yawns* idiot." I spoke unamused at their actions and walked half-way through the alley way before i sensed the fool charging at me, i then faced him and judo flipped him to the ground and stomped my foot next to his head. i leaned down so that we were at a face to face level. the other two members of his little gang gasped in shock.

"Leave. me. alone. you. bastard." i breathed in and out, trying to resist knocking the loser out. i regained my composure and walked home. "th-this i-isn't over you freak!" he screamed at me and ran with his gang. '*sigh* this is what i have to deal with everyday and every time always ends the same. no matter, after all i still have him waiting at home for me.' i smiled before rushing back home.

* * *

normal POV

"thank you, I'll leave it up to you Kay?" an unusually familiar woman winked at the figure standing by the apartment door. the figure nodded and they both said their farewells. soon enough Kazuma ran up to the apartment door and entered. " I'm home." Kazuma shouted before taking off his shoes. he then entered the living room on his right, and saw his loyal and trusted friend reading a book. "King."the champion of oz called to his avatar which in turn looked at his master in approval. Kazuma dropped his school bag down and then walked over to king.

king stood up dust off anything on his yellow lightning patterned red kimono with his gloveless white hands, reached for an envelope in his inner pocket and handed Kazuma the envelope "your cousin Natsuki-san asked me to give you this." King explained with his serious adultish voice while rummaging through the fridge for a drink. Kazuma took a seat on the (1)zabuton and pulled a letter from the envelope.

king sat on a another zabuton and drank a can of orange while he stared at Kazuma analysing the sheet of paper, being curious he asked "what does it say?" Kazuma ran his eyes quickly through the sheet with a surprised look. "what does it say?" king asked again. Kazuma placed the sheet of paper on the desk in between the two figures, Kazuma sighs and checked the time looking at a his wristwatch. "Hey, i asked what did it say?" king asked again sounding irritated.

"Natsuki is holding a celebration for her 2 year anniversary since her marriage with Kenji-kun, so she sent an invitation to the entire family including their avatars." Kazuma further explained in details of where and when it would be held while he stood and stretched. King nodded accepting all the information being given to him. "so why don't you go?" king questioned his human partner, "not interested, besides i want to go to the summer festival with you. after all you never went to a festival before have you?" Kazuma sat next to his rabbit friend.

"No, No i guess not." King rubbed the back of his neck, Kazuma then wrapped his arms around Kazuma's Left arm. "I really can't wait until next week, hehe i bet you can't either hm?" Kazuma whispered seductively in the rabbit's long ear. "Lets play the waiting game, don't lose any streetfights until next Friday and i'll play with you after we come back from the festival. Kay?" Kazuma challenged his friend knowing King's habit of street-fighting with other avatars around the neighbourhood.

King flinched unexpectedly, spat out the orange juice from his mouth to the air and a blush appeared on his face. his heart started to pump faster and faster while he remembered their last round together from last month, the sensation was insane. the feeling of being happy and pleasured filled the two greatly. King then shook his head to return to reality.

Kazuma was amused of how easy it was to tease King, he smiled and kissed his lover in the cheek. "so do we have a deal?" Kazuma asked to see if king would say yes, "you sure are a glutton for punishment aren't you? knowing i never lose to combat-avatars." King retorted with a fact. "hehe i know." Kazuma giggled, He then stood up and picked up his schoolbag and opened the door, "I'm going to my room to finish my homework." King nodded and then walked to his well-known red jacket.

"going all ready?" Kazuma questioned, king removed his red kimono revealing his skinny and lean body figure. "yeah, my jackets dry and i'm already bored." King answered while he put his jacket and gloves on, King then made his way to the doorway. "hopefully this time the avatars are more stronger than makino's weak boxing avatar."

"alright just be back in time for dinner kay?" King nodded and headed out. *sigh* he's at it again, out fighting oz avatars and lessening the chance of thugs being around. he much like me, what a hero hehe, but i guess that's why i like him.

* * *

(1)zabuton = a japanese cushion for sitting

**Leon: '**ah! finnally done!' slams his head on his desk

**Ryan: ' **YESSS! we're finnally done! my fanfiction of king x kazuma is finnally done!' squels like a high school girl

**Leon: ' **Ryan... what did you just said' slowly raises his head and cracked his knuckles

**Ryan: ' **ah... nuffing... hehe' sweat-drops as Leon grabs his baseball bat

**Ryan: ' **now uh Leon lets not get hasty... i know i promised you no yaoi but you promised me that if...' voice slowly quiets down as Leon's eyes were on fire

**Ryan: ' **if... if we have people supporting my idea th-then y-you wo-would l-let i-it g-go...' shits his pants as Leon snaps the baseball bat in half.

**Leon: ' **yes i did promise but you need to keep our promise no yaoi kay?' regains his cool and reminds Ryan

**Ryan: ' **kay-kay, so let us know if or if not to continue the yaoi in this fanfic kay?'

**Leon: '** or if you want me to smash ryan's face with this jack-hammer.' lifts a hammer 10 times their size and ryan runs for it

**Leon: ' **hey come back here! (faces the audience) so just leave a review to let us know what we should do next or encourage us to right more fanfics.' runs after ryan

_**and a red curtain ends the fanfic here!**_


	2. chapter 2: welcome back

Welcome back

Chapter 2

**This is 4 the Kazuma + King fans, What if the avatars of oz started to appear in the real world.**

**i do not own any of the character from the summer wars franchise**

* * *

King's POV

I round-house kicked an avatar and sprinted low before doing a windmill, kicking all the street avatars around spreading them apart. "Hehe is that all you got? come on, I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson. what happened to that fire." King taunted readying himself for another impact, An anthropomorphic Ox and fox Came running at King raising their fists trying to land a hit.

I dodged left then right multiple times avoiding the barashes of fists aiming for me. I then jumped to the side and I lifted my right leg up to do a drop kick on the 2 before doing a back flip kicking the foes rushing towards me. I then landed on the ground hands down, that's when he heard a footsteps rushing around behind him. I turned to look and saw 5 avatars holding up guns.

The avatars began shooting at me but I easily dodged all the bullets before doing a flash step, disappearing in their eyes and reappearing behind them. I then slide tackled them before doing another windmill attack. Nearly every avatar was down and I just took deep breathes while wiping the sweat from my forehead, "phew, okay... only 15 left... lets see what you got!" I dashed forward to the last group of avatars.

* * *

Normal POV **At Home**

Finishing the last of his homework and studies, Kazuma sat in the living room reading on an expert cook book, sighing he then closed the book and looked at the clock showing the late time of 7:43 pm. The young martial artist stood up and made his way over to the kitchen and started making dinner. 20 minutes later King came home with dirt all over his fur, jacket and trousers and 2 groceries bags in hand. "I'm Home!" King yelled while taking off his shoes and slipped into comfy slippers, "Welcome back, I'm in the kitchen, leave the things in the living room and go take a shower before dinner, I smell sweat from you."

King chuckled and did as his partner said. Kazuma was quick and accurate with his actions while chopping, adding, flipping and steaming. Once He was done he quickly set out the plates and chopsticks, then their dinner. The tanned boy was done and he dashed towards the bath room, stripped down to get ready for bath and jumped into his furry friends arms laughing. King was chuckling expecting this from the one he loved. He then placed a kiss on Kazuma's cheek which the dark haired boy turned to crash their lips together, both closing their eyes enjoying the moment while it lasts.

**a while later**

After their make out session They both got changed and ate their dinner together, "Orange juice or water?" Kazuma questioned King who was wearing his red kimono again. "water will be fine thanks." King held a glass for kazuma who was wearing a Yellow tank top and green shorts, to take. they finished their dinner with questions and complements told and answered. The two sat in the living room in each others arms watching t.v peacefully until Kazuma's cell phone rang interrupting their moment of peace.

Kazuma placed it next to his ear. "moshi moshi?" Kazuma spoke. "Hello sweety." a familiar voice came across Kazuma's ears, "Mom?!" Kazuma and King jumped a bit when when they knew who it was. "Why do you sound surprised dear? can't a mother call her own son who moved away to Tokyo?" She questioned "Of course you can mom, I just didn't expect it to be you." Kazuma relaxed into his partners arms. "Whats up?" there was a moment of silence until Kazuma's mother answered.

"Your father and I are going to Kyoto to celebrate our wedding anniversary and our other relatives are all too busy or just too far. I was just wondering if you sister can stay over at your apartment for 2 days this Sunday?" Kazuma's eyes widened while he slowly turned to meet Kings wide red eyes. Kazuma then mouthed 'what do I say' to King who was no longer had wide eyes just shrugged his shoulders.

"S-sure why not, I'll take care of her." Kazuma promised nervously noticing the giggles his mother gave. "Ok, Thank you kazuma for being a great brother, She'll arrive at the train station at sunday, bye." Kazuma scratched his head slightly and said 'bye' before shutting his cell phone. King placed his chin on the dark-brown eyed boy. "We have a tough time ahead of us don't we?" the combat avatar said, "Yep." Kazuma sighed deeply, "crap baskets." they said in unison.

* * *

**Next friday**

Kazuma's POV **At Home****  
**

'Ahhhh finaly the day I was waiting for' I sighed in relief as all the problems were gone, the avatars on the streets were all defeated again by on course King, Rikiya Mikino was humiliated again by me and the baby-sitting my sister was harder than what me or King expected. Now finally things can go as I planed, I came out the shower and dried myself off and then I slipped onto my little music note patterned navy-blue kimono which King got me.

I opened the door and entered the living room which King was lying down in his kimono asleep, I giggled at the cute sight and walked saliently as possible next to his, but much to my unluckiness he woke up. yawning behind his gloveless paw, "you ready to go?" He smiled as I nodded. we slipped into our slippers and walked out the door to our happiness.

* * *

**Leon: **"Alright! 2 down 1 to go!" waves his arms up and stretches, gets up and walks over

to the room on his left to find Ryan still trying to finish his work, Leon sweat-drops when Ryan

flops down exhausted

**Leon: **"so your finally done right?" walks to Ryan and lifts the text book to find it full of questions

unanswered. He then grew an angry mark on his forehead and looked at the slacker

**Ryan:** anime tears fall down his face knowing the worst is yet to come,

**Ryan: **"please don't tell me you already finished your summer homework."

**Leon:** sighs "I already finished it because i'm quick with these things, come on. if you finish half of it I'll buy you sea-salt ice cream, deal?"

**Ryan:** gets back on the table and as if he was on fire he scribbled the answers of his homework on the textbook. "AHHHHHHHH!"

**Leon: **sweat-drops and walks out the door "The things he does for ice cream, I'll wait for you outside kay?" I called before being interrupted by more screams

**And the red curtain end the fanfic here.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful

YES

chapter 3

**This is 4 the Kazuma + King fans, What if the avatars of oz started to appear in the real world.**

**i do not own any of the character from the summer wars franchise**

* * *

normal POV **some where outside****  
**

"HEY! KAZUMA!" a voice reached to the dark hair boy's ears, he then turned around to see two boys running at their direction, Kazuma smiled and waved at his friends and shouted back. "Hey!" the two boys panted to greet the couple properly, they both wore yukatas ready to go to the festival, the group walked down the path and arrived at the train station and had a peaceful conversation together. "Waait. you guys started dating? Good for you Taichi, Koushiro." Kazuma smiled warmly to the newly discovered couple who in turn just blushed and nodded.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask kazuma." Koushiro started and Kazuma gave his full attention to his web friend. "Why is your partner in a kimono? I mean its summer is it not?" Koushiro pointed at kazuma to prove his point while everyone sweatdropped not knowing how to answer. King just coughed awkwardly to take away the tension, "I just so happen enjoy wearing kimonos. And yes even if its warm." King answered before Koushiro could say more.

"So you meeting any one else at the festival?" Kazuma questioned taichi who thought for a moment before giving a goofy smile, "Yea, My friends and cousins are going as well." "Oh Yea, I forgot your cousin Takato recovered from his foot injury right?" the tanned boy asked, "Yea, and his friend Jenrya never left his side, I wonder..." the brunette rubbed his chin and thought.

The destination to Kyoto train station is coming to a stop, please mind your step when exiting through the door.

As the train came to a stop all the passengers left and went their own way. "come on lets go. I bet their tired of waiting for us." Taichi said "well good bye and have a nice time." Koushiro waved to the other couple. he then left with himself attached to taichi's arm and nested his head to the brunettes left shoulder.

* * *

Kazuma's POV **at the festival**

This is the life, spending time in a festival with my boyfriend and enjoying the fireworks. It was really funny when a little girl occidentally stood on Kings foot causing him to pull the most hilarious face in history, And the time when king slipped into the gold fish/piranha catching tank and all the fish thought he was their meal. Hehe its still funny now that I think about it because he still has a piranha biting his fluffy tail which he just flicked off.

We walked down the whole festival which was held in a shine, I see digimons and humans selling their profits and toys to children and young digimons,when I look to my right, I see a togemon arguing with Taichi's friends, daisuke, junpei and veemon while Ken was trying to calm things down, when I look to the left I see Taichi winning presents for koushiro who just smiled the entire time. Every where I look I see happiness in everyone's eyes.

We walked down a path near the lake and decided that we needed some alone time from everyone at the shrine, King's expression seemed like he was hesitating or something, we walked the whole way in silence, when we reached the lake we stopped in our tracks to behold the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

Their lake was reflecting the lights of the dancing fireflies and especially the full blue moon. The lights shined brightly freezing me and king in our place. I felt a big warm hand being placed on my shoulder, I then smiled and leaned in his touch feeling more secure than ever. we sat down on the grass and watched the moonlight shine while the fireflies dance.

* * *

King's POV

JUST DO IT! JUST DO IT! My hearts pounding while I fiddle with the tiny box in my hand. The moment is making me nervous and I'm sweating kinda hard right now. COME ON! ASK HIM ALREADY! I mean there is the possibility that he will say yes right? COME ON STUPID JUST SAY IT! Kazuma looked over to my direction to see my flushed face and nervousness.

"King, you all right?" my partner said with his soothing voice. I sighed and turned to him and fidgeting with the words in my mouth, He just frowned figuring out something was bothering me and placed his hand on top of mine trying to calm me down, "king? what's wrong?" He moves those beautiful lips while looking at me with those shining

Brown eyes, I quickly hid the box back in my sleeve and pulled out another.  
"Nothing, nothings wrong while your here. Hey remember the music we heard on the radio this morning?" I asked my lovely gamer. He nodded and smiled, I pulled out the box and took out a harmonica and began to play. The music soothed through our ears with the wind, Kazuma closed his eyes and leaned on my shoulder enjoying the sound. I ended the music and placed my lips on his, he opened his big eyes as i separated from his warm soft lips. I took a deep breathe as i placed the instrument back into its box and then hid it in my sleeve as I took the small blue box out of my other sleeve.  
"Kazuma, do I have your attention?" He sat upright and faced me nodding. I stood up and kneeled down watching his face frown abit. "Kazuma Ikezawa, I know I'm your avatar in a gaming world but I... I would like to spend the rest of my eternal life with you. not as a partner, not as a soulmate, but as a lover..." the black haired boy gasped figuring out my speech patern. "Kazuma Ikezawa, Will you marry me?" I pulled out the box and opened it to show a small blue dimonded ring. I looked at him and saw tears running down his tanned cheeks, He broke down in tears and threw himself on me. "King... King... Of course I'll marry you" he smiled happily hugging me harder as I embraced him. Finally he accepted my proposal, this is the best day of my life. I took the ring and slipped it on his finger. This was the bestest day of our life.

* * *

Normal POV

And so They spent our days together as lovers normally, Kazuma found a job as one of the government's hackers and programmers, King continued to beat up the street thug avatars for the police force but was even more happier when he returned back home as a warm pair of arms is waiting for him and just him.

* * *

**Ryan: "**Oh, My GOD! THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Shrieks loudly while reading the story over and over again

**Leon:** "Oh, my, GOD! SHUT UP! YOUR ABOUT TO BURST MY EARS" Scolds Ryan while plugging his ears

**Leon: **"Nevermind. Sorry for taking so long to update, We were busy after our summer vacation." Turns to the audience and bows down with Ryan

**Ryan: **"Leon went to college study mode because his family kept on nagging that he needed to up his grades, seriously I think A's and B's is alright."

**Leon: **"And Ryan Was busy with his fashion designing business... SERIOUSLY STOP MAKING THOSE DAMN FURRY SUIT! i'M NOT WEARING ONE!" Kicks and beats up Ryan when he say him sewing fur fabric together

**Ryan: **"Come on, I think you would look great in one. dont you think this wolf costume is just fabulous?" holds up the furry suit. Leon grows and angry mark and Fires 4 shots from his shotgun and sets the suit on fire with a lighter.

**Ryan: **"Oh my god! AHHHHH!" Runs in circles and runs out the house.

**Leon:** Sighs "um yea we're sorry about not updating soon and we hope to write more fanfics in the future, Please cheers us on with reviews and likes, we thank you very much for your support and c ya." salutes everyone and grabs a bucket of water while chasing Ryan.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


End file.
